Gdzie są te statuetki?
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi - odcinek 4 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Było gotowanie. Wiele osób nas zaskoczyło, ale była taka osoba przez, którą Chef musiał opuścić wyspę... Zeke. Poza Ezekielem opuściła nas również Beth. Co dziś nas czeka? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi!!! Poranek na wyspie Domek Groźnych Piranii Duncan sobie gwizdał, a Cody mu podstawił haka. '''Duncan: '''Ty! Złapał go i wyrzucił z domku. '''Duncan: Ten mały nie wie z kim zadziera. Co on sobie myśli? Geoff: 'Cześć Justin. '''Justin: '''Ziom musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz. Wygrałeś milion i chcesz to zrobić drugi raz? Daj szansę innym. Bridgette pewnie za tobą tęskni. '''Geoff: '(Nagle zaczął płakać) Nie patrz! Tęsknię za nią i masz rację. Spełniłem już swoje marzenie. 'Justin: Geoff jest popularny i mocny oraz wygrał Wariacki Wyścig, więc musi odpaść. Duncanem i Courtney zajmę się innym razem. ' 'Lindsay: '''A wiesz co sobie kupię, jak wygram! '''Sierra: '''Mówiłaś już! Domek Pomocnych Bobrów '''DJ: '''Gdzie byłeś ziom? '''Justin: '''Spacerowałem sobie po lesie i nazbierałem smacznych jagód. Daje część reszcie drużyny. '''DJ: '''Dobry z ciebie kolega. '''Chris: '''Czas na wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam drużyny! Bobry jesteście, jak te... '''Justin: '''Tak Chris! Toksyczne szczury. '''Harold: '''Tylko, że nie ma wśród nas drugiego Scotta. '''Justin: '''Ty nim jesteś. Pamiętasz kto podmienił głosy na Courtney? '''Harold: '''Ale to nie była sztuczka Scotta, ale Mala. '''Justin: '''To się jednak pomyliłem. '''Chris: '''Cicho tam! Z tego powodu dołączy do waszej drużyny pewna dziewczyna. '''Harold: '''LeShawna czy Heather? '''Chris: 'Żadna z nich! Bobry powitajcie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''Izzy! Izzy: '''Taaaaaaaaaaaaak!!! Cześć wam. Tęskniliście, bo ja nie. '''Justin: '''Serio Chris. '''Chris: '''Tak.' '''Justin: Izzy może jest stuknięta, ale może być nam przydatna. ' Chris: '''Waszym wyzwaniem jest... znaleźć złotą statuetkę Chrisa McLeana! Zakopana jest gdzieś na plaży, więc Start! Po 10 minutach kopania. '''Courtney: '''Chyba jej tu nie ma. '''Izzy: '''Znalazłam! '''Chris: '''I to Bobry dziś wygrywają wyzwanie!!! '''P.B.: Tak! W końcu! Chris: '''Groźne piranie widzimy się na ceremonii! '''G.P.: '''Ech! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na pierwszej waszej ceremonii eliminacji! Dziś dowiecie się kto na kogo głosował, bo to jest mój program. '''Reszta: '''Serio Chris! '''Chris: '''Serio! Włączył im na monitorze clipy z głosowania. '''Sierra: Mimo, że Courtney jest zła i może być niebezpieczna głosuję na... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lindsay! Wybacz, ale denerwujesz mnie tym gadaniem. ''' '''Cody: Głosuję na Duncana! Koleś mnie dziś prawie połamał! Courtney: Pozbyłabym się Duncana, ale ta... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sierra mnie do szału doprowadza. Jak jej się pozbędę to Duncan będzie następny. Głosuję na Sierrę. Duncan: To za ząb! Głosuję na... ... ... ... ... ..Cody'ego! Lindsay: Courtney jest groźna, więc pora, by jej czas się skończył w tym programie. Głosuję na Courtney. Geoff: Tak sobie myślę, że on miał rację. Głosuję na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..siebie! Chris wyłączył monitor. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Chris: 'Każdy z was dostał po jednym głosie! '''Courtney: '''To kto odpada Chris? '''Chris: '''Mam dla was niespodziankę! Parę minut później. '''Chris: '''Oto maszyna, którą pewnie kojarzycie z 19 odcinka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Jak widać pewnie ciekawi was gdzie są ludzie z drużyny Groźnych piranii. Odpowiedź brzmi... w maszynie razem z niedźwiedziem. '''G.P.: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Wylosuję za chwilę 4 osoby, które zostaną w grze, a dwie osoby, które zostaną wylosowane, jako 5 i 6 trafią do pieluchy wstydu! '''G.P.: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Dobra, Zaczynamy zabawę! Zaczął losować. '''Chris: '''Bezpieczni są... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Geoff! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sierra! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Duncan! A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Courtney!!! Courtney: 'Żegnaj Lindsay! '''Sierra: '(Zaczęła płakać) Wygram dla ciebie Cody! Nagle kamera pokazuje Lindsay i Cody'ego w pieluszce wstydu. 'Sierra: '''Chyba zrezygnuję. '''Cody: '''Nie! Sierra zrób to dla mnie! Wierzę w ciebie, że pokonasz ich! Wykorzystaj wiedzę o nich, bo znasz ich bardzo dobrze. '''Sierra: '''Nie zawiodę Cię Cody. '''Geoff: Też chciałem zrezygnować, ale Cody i Sierra mi coś przekazali, więc postanowię cię nie zawieść Bridgette. ' '''Chris: '''Pa pa. Chris wcisnął przycisk. '''Cody i Lindsay: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Zostało ich tylko 8. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi!!! KONIEC 'Głosowanie:' Cody: Duncan! Duncan: Cody! Lindsay: Courtney! Courtney: Sierra! Geoff: Geoff! Sierra: Lindsay! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi